Imaginiation- MakoHaru
by saltishima
Summary: A short MakoHaru lemon one-shot. Haru has been dreaming about Makoto for far too long. Mako can make his dreams come true. Rated M.


**_This is a short smut MakoHaru one-shot. Rated M. Containing Boy x Boy Lemon. Please enjoy~_**

Makoto _traced his finger along Haru's collar bone, licking his jawline greedily, before reaching his ear. Gently, he bit down on Haru's earlobe, before sucking on it slightly._

 _"Haruka..." He whispered breathily, sending a shiver down Haru's spine. "Haruka..."_

"Haruka..."

"Haruka?" A soft voice snapped Haru out of his daydream, but it took him a while to adjust to the light, and to his surroundings.

"Earth to Haruka~" Makoto called to his best friend, waving his hand in front of Haru's ocean blue eyes. Haru grabbed Mako's wrist and finally realised just how zoned-out he had been.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" Haru snapped.

"Was I... Asleep?" He questioned, glancing around the gym changing room.

Just a minute ago, Gou was lecturing the Swim Club on The Best Pectoral Excersices To Enhance Muscle Growth, and now, Haru and the guy he had been in love with for the last 4 years were the only two in the room. Alone.

"Yes, and it looks like you are about to nod off again," Makoto chuckled, shaking his head at his friend, who had his head lent against the wall, gazing into the distance.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired," Haru stated, using Makoto's arm to pull him to his feet. "All this swimming and that..."

Makoto did a mock double-take, but he was actually genuinely concerned.

"Are you alright, Haru?" Makoto laughed. "Finding swimming tiresome?"

Although he was laughing, Makoto was genuinely worried. In all the years he'd known him, Haru would always find an excuse to swim, just to be in the water. Sometimes it felt like he'd rather be swimming than with Makoto and his friends.

Haru scowled, hiding the fact he was blushing. The real reason he was tired was not something he wanted Mako knowing.

Haru had always known he'd had some sort of feelings for his best friend, but they'd been confirmed when they'd started high school together. Makoto was always there for him, putting Haru before himself. It didn't help that Mako was gorgeous too.

And since the foundation of Iwatobi Swim Club, and seeing Makoto half naked every day, and even sometimes fully nude, even... stronger feelings had begun to stir deep inside the teenager. Thoughts about his best friend kept him awake most nights, and when he was asleep, even then, Haru dreamed of Mako.

Being so close to him, in proximity and in mind, was hell for Haru. Not that he'd change it for the world. But sometimes he'd wish for a little more space... And that was just as clear now.

Makoto had his hands cupped on Haru's shoulders, almost as if he was going to lean in for a kiss... He would never do that though. Although, it's not as if Haru was unattractive, but all Makoto saw him was was a friend. A brother, even.

"Haru..." Makoto breathed his name. Haru's almost ever-present blush deepened, as he imagined Makoto saying his name in a completely different situation. In fact, the way he'd said it, was how Haru pictured him saying it during his many dreams about Mako.

"See. You did it again..." Makoto said, worry tinging his voice. "What is up with you lately?"

"You are..." Haru whispered, almost inaudibly. Makoto's eyes widened marginally at that, unnoticed by Haru.

"Swimming is the love of your life, though, right?" Makoto's voice was husky, and Haru's already speeding heartrate wasn't helped when Makoto's gentle hand brushed his cheek, and pushed his hair back.

That's it, Haru had finally lost it. But his hallucination seemed so real...

Haru imagined Makoto's lips on his, slightly chapped, but soft and sweet. They tasted of coffee and dark chocolate. Makoto pulled away, blushing more intensely than Haru ever did.

"Oops," He shrugged, smiling timidly.

"Wait..." Suddenly the situation dawned on Haru. There was a reason that daydream felt so real. "I wasn't imagining that?"

"Nope. Unless I am too..." Makoto replied. He chuckled slightly, seeing the expression on Haru's face.

"What other things do you imagine?" Makoto asked flirtly, before regretting his out of character behaviour when he saw his childhood friend's flabbergasted expression.

Makoto pulled Haru into another kiss, holding his cheek. Haru didn't really have time to adjust to the situation. It was all happening way to fast.

Eventually, Haru sunk into the kiss. This was what he had wanted for as long as he could remember, and it felt even better than he had ever imagined. Haru put his hand on the back of Mako's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Haru didn't even realise being this close was possible. He wanted to be closer though, he needed to be closer.

It seemed Makoto was thinking the same thing. Mako traced his tongue over Haru's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Haru gladly excepted.

Passionately, Haru kissed Makoto, letting all his feelings he'd been holding in- out. And it certainly felt like Makoto was putting all his emotion into the kiss as well.

Haru grasped Makoto's brunette hair, pulling on it, accidentally causing Mako to moan slightly. The moan went straight to Haru's member. It was only then Haru realised just how aroused he was. But honestly, he didn't care.

They continued kissing, increasingly intense. Neither could barely breath. Haru yanked on Mako's hair, purposefully, making him moan, louder this time.

Mako pulled away, panting and blushing.

"Sorry..." He muttered sheepishly, clearly embarrassed he was so affected by his hair being pulled. Haru pushed Makoto gently against the lockers, and kissed his neck.

He looked up, stroking Mako's nape.

"Sorry for what?" Haru asked, obviously oblivious to Makoto's qualms. He had been close to losing control.

"N-nothing," Mako stuttered, before Haru started sucking Makoto's neck, harder, leaving marks. He bit down, causing a big reaction from Makoto.

"Haru!"

"You like that, do you?" Haru teased devilishly.

"What if someone on the team sees the bruises?" Makoto asked. As an answer, Haru bit down again, leaving a trail across Mako's neck.

"Haru!" Makoto moaned loudly, his hips jolting slightly, into Haru's thigh. Haru's sapphire eyes twinkled.

"You're aroused by this, are you?" Haru asked, almost nonchalantly.

"Yes! Of course! I mean, It's you..." Haru crashed his lips into Mako's once again, sloppily kissing him, his neck, his ear, anywhere. At this point, he didn't care.

Haru's teeth caught on Mako's, earning a small gasp. Haru smiled and bit on them again, drawing blood. Mako groaned, pulling on Haru's collar.

"Feel free to take it off," Haru said bluntly, before tearing of Mako's own t-shirt, and immediately kissing his left nipple. Haru didn't think Mako could've maid a more arousing noise, but he could.

Makoto struggled to take off Haru's shirt as instructed, as Haru sucked on Mako's left nipple, nibbling it gently, not helping Mako in staying in control of his mind.

Just as Makoto had managed to take off his shirt, Haru did something even more shocking. Haru palmed at Mako's almost completely hard member, resuming abusing Makoto's neck.

"Haru!" Makoto moaned, clawing at Haruka's back. For a reason unbeknown to Haru, this affected him greatly.

"Ah... Mako... Stop!" Haru protested. Mako giggled and kissed Haru's jaw.

"Fine," Haru grunted, and pulled Makoto's hair once again. And again. And again. Meanwhile, Haru's other hand was still being used to rub at Mako's cock.

"Haru~" Mako moaned, even sexier than before. "If you don't stop soon, I'm going to come!"

"Well we can't have that just yet," Haru whispered seductively in Mako's ear.

In a split second, Haruka Nanase was on his knees, and was unzipping his best friend's jeans.

"W-what?! H-H-Haru? What are you doing?!" Spluttered Makoto, clumisly banging his head on the locker behind him.

"I'm sucking your dick," Haru said, pulling down Mako's boxer shorts.

"Wha--" Makoto screamed as he felt Haruka's delicate tongue brush over his head.

"Oh my goodness..." Even during sex, there was no way Makoto was swearing.

Haru didn't completely notice the sheer size of Mako's dick before he fit his petite mouth round it.

Haru grasped at Makoto's balls, trying to take as much of Mako's member in as possible, before he gagged.

Makoto himself was nearly over the edge, but he still found time to care for his friend.

"A-are you okay?" Makoto asked. As a reply, Haru mumbled something, and shoved the remainder or Mako's cock down his throat, then out again.

Haruka managed to get into a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down Makoto's length, swirling his dainty tounge round the tip.

He wasn't without pleasure though, Makoto's erotic moans maid him crazy, and his lover made a purpose of scratching his shoulder blades.

"Haru~ I'm going to-" Before Makoto could finish his sentence, he comed into his best friend's mouth and fell to the ground.

White liquid dripped down Haru's chin, and onto his chest. He swallowed the come, and reached for a towel to wipe away the mess, but Makoto stopped him.

"No, come here. I'll sort it," Makoto, who was now sat up on the floor, offered.

Haru crouched down, and was pushed to the floor by Mako. Before, Haru knew what was happening, he felt Makoto's tounge tracing his chest, lapping up his own come.

Mako brushed past Haru's nipple, but completely ignored it, despite Haru's protests, and continued to clean.

When Makoto reached Haru's chin, Haru brought his head in for another passionate kiss.

"I love you..." Makoto whispered into Haruka's mouth, blushing.

"I-I love you too," Haru replied through the kiss. Both boys opened their eyes and looked at each other hungrily.

"And I'm going to show you just how much," Haruka growled, thrusting three fingers into Makoto's mouth, and rolling him over so Haru was on top.

"Suck," Haruka demanded, and Mako gladly obliged.

When Haru's slender fingers were sufficiently coated, he spread the larger teen's legs, and traced his tounge up Mako's thigh, occasionally leaving a mark.

And without warning, Haru's index finger entered Makoto's ass.

"Ahh~" Makoto screamed. Haru completely ignored the screams, moving his finger in and out of Mako.

Makoto already felt like he could come, when Haru added another finger and began scissoring him. It was a shock no-one found them, the noices Mako was making

When a third finger was added, Makoto could hardly take it, screaming Haru's name.

"You are very vocal, aren't you?" Haru's blunt tone hadn't changed. Suddenly, Makoto screamed an octave higher.

Haru had obviously hit the spot, and kept thrusting his fingers into it, Makoto's groans adding to his already incredible arousal.

At this point, Haruka was throbbing.

He stopped thrusting, and finally took out his dick.

It wasn't overly large, bit Makoto drank in the amazing sight nonetheless.

"Are you-" Haru began, but was cut off by being pulled into a kiss. This kiss was soft, like the first one. Makoto smiled, and put his head back, indicating for Haru to carry on.

Makoto screamed so loud, it hurt Haru's ears as he adjusted to the feeling of Haruka's length halfway inside him.

Haru moaned as he pushed his dick into Makoto's ass, overcome with pleasure.

Slowly, he pulled out, almost completely, before thrusting straight back in.

Gradually, he picked up a rhythm, both boys groaning uncontrollably.

"Harder..." Makoto groaned.

Haru obliged, and thrust into Makoto's sensitive spot.

After a few more thrusts, Makoto was sent over the edge. This felt even better than the first time, the feeling of Haru's cock inside him.

"Haruka!" Screamed Makoto, shaking with the aftermath of the orgasm.

Not long after, Haruka finished, inside of Mako.

Haru turned to face Makoto and scowled lovingly.

"I though I told you not to call me that?"

 ** _AN~ Thank you for reading this far! It means a lot._** ** _This was my first smut, and my first MakoHaru fic._** ** _It was quite simple, I know, but the next five will be more exciting, I promise._** ** _Please review and favourite of you liked it._** ** _Also, feel free to follow, or make a request (smut or not, I might do it!)_** ** _I can't wait to get to know y'all._** ** _Published 4th June 2017_**


End file.
